cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MIR
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} MIR ("Peace") was a small alliance on the Green sphere. It was founded on May 8, 2007. History Following the banning of Chef_Raekwon of ArGo, there was a severe internal power struggle during which many events unfolded. Significantly, theunionjakk and InfiniteWii devised a plan to create their own Alliance out of the turmoil and, along with monsieur Mung-Fu provide an adequate start-up capital to the fledgling young nations that followed them. For the next month, 94 members joined the alliance and many plans were put under way to ensure the success of the Alliance, only to the chagrin of the founders when the Alliance changed hands back to ArGo before they finally merged entirely with the Viridian Entente. Charter Charter of MIR As of this day, the MIR Alliance declares itself an independent and neutral alliance. Being so, we reserve the rights as follow: # the right to govern ourselves # the right to draft treaties with other alliances # the right to admit new members # the right to deny membership to those we deem harmful to MIR # the right to remain neutral in all matters CN as we deem necessary Article I: Admission Any nation joining any team and pledging an oath to MIR on the MIR offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted upon passing an entrance exam, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum # The nation strength of the member Article II: Structure of Order 1. Membership All member nations of MIR will have a voice in the elections of most government positions, excluding of course that of the MIR. Each member will have the ability to run for Council positions which will be decided by a majority vote of all members. Each member will be given aid based upon an analysis of their nation. They will be granted the protection provided by the military organization of the MIR alliance and allowed to participate actively in matters of both internal and foreign affairs. Each member will also have a set of requirements to remain a member of MIR. These rules guarantee an active alliance with contributing members, a common factor of strength in the world of CN. Each member must, therefore, adhere strictly to the following guidelines. Each member must: # log in to the MIR forums at least three (3) times a week. # post often on the MIR offsite forum # sign into their respective battalion # be willing to contribute in any fashion # participate in the MIR IRC chatroom 2. Officers The Officers of MIR will be appointed by respective Counsellors. Each of the appointed Officers will take on a role as the leader of one of the MIR departments: # Diplomacy # Defense # Education # Finance # Order Each officer will be assigned their position by their respective superior Counselor until their resignation, removal from office, or new appointment by their superior Counselor. 3. Counselors The Counselors will preside over the aforementioned departments of MIR. They will be elected by a majority vote of all members. They will serve a set term of three (3) months in the alliance and will be granted powers necessary for the performance of their duties. a. Counselor of Order: :Acts as the minister of internal affairs. Manages the masking of members. Provides assessment reports of internal affairs. b. Counselor of Defense: :Acts as Cheif of Staff of Military. Organizes military power. Reserves right to organize wars with the permission of the MIR and Imperial Council. Manages the organization of the Battalions and commanders. c. Counselor of Diplomacy: :Acts as the minister of Foreign Affairs. Manages the creation of embassies both within MIR and abroad. Promotes the ideals of MIR in all foreign affairs. d. Counselor of Finance: :Acts as the Steward of the Treasury. Manages bank nations and coordinates Aid Programs. e. Counselor of Education: :Acts as the Headmaster of the Academy. Manages Academy members as well as updates to the Academy for accuracy. 4. The MIR The MIR is the leader of the alliance. The MIR will head the Counselors in the MIR Council. The MIR holds all rights to manage the MIR alliance as is deemed necessary. This includes, but is not limited to, the appointment and expulsion of members, appointment and retention of government positions and etc. The MIR will be elected by a majority vote of candidates to a term of three (3) months. The rule will be restricted to two (2) consecutive terms, but the amount of actual terms served is unlimited. However, the MIR will be able to continue their term past two consecutive terms on the condition that a 5/6 majority of the Imperial Council ratifies the decision. The MIR reserves the right to appoint an Imperial Adviser. This is a term which serves simultaneously with the MIR which appointed it. The MIR has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed, a vote of both councils may be requested whereby a two-thirds majority of the Councils' vote is required to overturn the MIR's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the MIR and the complainant. All is subject to change without prior notice